Lonely Ordeal
by SunshineDaises
Summary: They were her family. The people she loved with all her heart and would do anything for. He just had to come and ruin everything. Michael/OC.


_**Disclaimer:** __I do not own AHS. I only own my OC._

 ** _Summary_** _ **:** They were her family. The people she loved with all her heart and would do anything for. He just had to come and ruin everything. Michael/OC._

 _ **A/N:** I had an idea and I ran with it. Hope you guys like it. Just a FYI, this is a Cordelia Good adoptive daughter story. I do also want to point out that this is my first time writing and actually publishing something on here. Please be gentle...I'm sensitive. I hope to update the next chapter soon and it will go back to the past with Aurora at academy. Everything besides the prologue will take place in the past and will gradually lead up to the Apocalypse core story-line._

 _BTW, I imagine the actress D_ _anielle Rose Russell as Aurora/Rory._

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

 ** _2021_**

Dark brown eyes met with familiar light blue eyes. Cordelia Goode stared at her daughter with such an ardent expression that it made Myrtle and the other witches watch in complete anticipation.

Myrtle felt her heart ache as she stared at the younger witch who would call her auntie Myrtle as Cordelia used to. It felt like a lifetime since Myrtle had seen her kind-hearted niece.

Madison narrowed her eyes at the light brown haired witch that was on top of the stairs. The same witch who she considered a close friend once. The only person to have ever liked her and accepted her third chance of redemption when she was brought back...again.

Mallory and Coco now slowly regaining their memories were staring at the girl with looks of recollection. They were remembering all at the times Aurora had helped them when they had been in the academy. Coco remembered how Aurora hadn't made fun of her unique gift, and how she helped her expand her abilities as much as possible. Mallory in return was specifically remembering how good friends they had been. All the times they had spent in the greenhouse, gardening, joking, and talking about music, movies, and whatever nonsense that at the time seemed important.

Even Dinah Stevens watched the scene between Cordelia and her daughter unfold with wariness.

Cordelia's heart raced. The Supreme witch by all means glad and extremely relieved to see her daughter again and alive. However, things would have been much better (for not only Aurora but for everyone) if her daughter wasn't next to and holding hands with the Antichrist.

Michael Langdon stood tall and proud next to Aurora Goode...and he was holding hands with her. The sight nearly made Cordelia want to faint just when she first laid eyes on Michael. That, however, didn't happen.

Cordelia though felt her stomach do all sorts of unnerved twists. This was not how things were supposed to turn out. Aurora was supposed to revert back to her old-self by now. It was the right time.

Why hadn't she?

Cordelia looked at her daughter pleadingly. She hoped that by maybe seeing her again the identity spell would finally break and she would remember...but it looks like that wasn't happening yet. "Rory, sweetie it's me. Your mom." Cordelia spoke, using that affectionate nickname everyone at the academy had once called her. She felt her eyes swell up with tears. She did her best to not let them out yet. The Supreme witch needed to remain strong. Not only for her coven but for daughter as well. The daughter that she loved with all her heart.

The light brown haired girl frowned. "Rory?" She looked at her with a bewildered expression. "My name's Aurora not Rory...and I don't have a mom." She said slowly shaking her head. Her voice wavered with heavy emotion as she said this. "Not anymore. She died along time ago."

Hearing that made Cordelia's heart break. The blonde older witch immediately shifted her attention onto Michael. He was looking at her with a smug expression. Cordelia glared at him. Pure _hatred_ could be seen on those usually soft features of hers. "What have you done?" She seethed.

Michael smirked before he turned to look at his beloved that was next to him. He gave her hand a soft squeeze causing her to look at him. Her light blue eyes held nothing but absolute love in them. Her facial features soft and radiating complete adoration for him. It was the look that he wanted to see on her since the beginning when meeting her but was only now receiving. It was definitely better than the heedful and distrusting looks she used to give him. Way better. He caressed her face with his other hand and his smirk grew when she leaned into him more.

"I simply showed her who she truly belongs with... _me_."


End file.
